Action Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * Steamship "Clarion" | StoryTitle2 = Pep Morgan: "On the Ranch" | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Synopsis2 = Pep and his friends, Mr. Smith and Mary, take a vacation out at Smith's ranch. Pedro, one of the ranch hands, is caught whipping a horse, and when Pep tries to stop it, Pedro lays into him! Mr. Smith fires Pedro on the spot! Later that day Pep, Mary and her father tour the range on horseback. A bullet suddenly whizzes by, just missing Pep, but making a hole in his hat! They can just make out the form of Pedro before he runs off between the boulders. As soon as they return, Mr. Smith gives orders to his foreman, Buck, to gather a search party to bring Pedro in. That night, when everyone has turned in, Pedro returns to the house and starts a fire outside. The whinnying of the horses as Pedro tries to steal one wakes Pep up and brings him to the window. He hurriedly alerts the others. Using a line of people to pass each other buckets of water, the fire is eventually extinguished. Because they were so quick to respond, Pedro hadn't enough time to grab a horse. He is quickly tracked down and beaten up by Pep. Mr. Smith stops Pep, telling him to leave some for the sheriff and the others at Pedro's "necktie party". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Smith * Mary Smith Antagonists: * Pedro Other Characters: * Buck Locations: * Out West ** Smith Ranch Vehicles: * Airplane | StoryTitle3 = Marco Polo: "The Mysterious Rescue" | Writer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | Letterer3_1 = Sven Elven | Synopsis3 = Marco is rescued from El Kaf's slavers by Kargan and his band. The next morning, Marco and Kargan decide to pay Abu El Kaf a visit, to put an end to his cruel slave-driving ways once and for all. At El Kaf's palace, inside the walled city, Kargan and his men deal with the guards, while Marco gives chase to the fleeing Abu! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kargan Antagonists: * Abu El-Kaf Locations: * , ( ) | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Inker4_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle4 = Clip Carson: "The Cult of the Tiger (Part I)" | Synopsis4 = Clip Carson is exploring the Bengali jungle, when a cry reaches his ears, followed by the roar of a big cat. Clip follows the sounds to a man being attacked by a tiger! He fires his rifle at the beast, slaying it. The man he saved, Clip finds out, is an old college buddy of his, Japur Chunda. Japur confides that he was being threatened by a group calling themselves the Cult of the Tiger, a group that assassinated his father months earlier. Clip decides to help his old friend fight them off. Chunda introduces Clip to his step-brother Jaffeer, and cousin Panjore, with whom he shares his estate. That night, Clip converses with Jaffeer about his theory that the cult is murdering in order to gain possession of the estate and surrounding land. His father's death means that his brother, Japur, was the next in line to the inheritance. Suddenly, Clip hears a sound outside the study, and he steps over to open the door to find out who it is. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Japur Chunda Antagonists: * Cult of the Tiger Other Characters: * Jaffeer * Panjore Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Tex Thomson: "The Return of the Gorrah (Part I)" | Synopsis5 = The Prime Minister of Turkey summons Tex Thomson to Istanbul, and he brings along Bob Daley and Gargantua T. Potts. Unknown to any of them, the Gorrah of the Sealed City is in Istanbul, and has a nefarious plan, to sabotage the Turkish Navy's fleet. Almost as soon as Tex learns of the cyclopean villain's presence, he falls into a trap and is captured by the Gorrah. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Omar and one other street thief Other Characters: * Prime Minister of Turkey * Ali-Baba Locations: * ** *** | Penciler6_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker6_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer6_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle6 = Chuck Dawson: "The Stage Hold-up" | Synopsis6 = Chuck Dawson is held up by two ne'er-do-wells as he rides down the trail. They expect him to help them rob an incoming stagecoach carrying gold from Red Valley. But Chuck would never help a pair of crooks, even if his life was in the balance! Catching them off guard, Chuck slips away on his horse, riding until their bullets can no longer reach him. He rounds back, taking a shortcut to the top of a cliff, where he can watch over the stagecoach as it passes beneath him in a rush. Shots are fired from the pursuing bandits, Chuck takes his gun and fires at them, felling one and sending the other running. The coach and its gold delivery is saved, and Chuck rides off. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Blacky, (Chuck's horse) Antagonists: * Gun-Hawks ** Ham Other Characters: * Sheriff Locations: * , ( ) ** Vehicles: * stagecoach | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Zatara: "The Peril of Ophir" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * , Immortal Queen of Ophir Other Characters: * Beth Jordan * John Jordan Locations: * ** *** Ophir ** Atlantis Items: * Flame of Life | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Marco Polo, by Sven Elven. This continued story ends in mid-chase-scene. * Superman: ** The Return of the Ultra-Humanite is reprinted in and . ** "The Return of the Ultra-Humanite" originally was not titled; the title shown here was given on the contents page of in which this story is reprinted. * Tex Thomson: One-Eyed Gorrah appeared last in Action Comics #3; after this two-part story, he will return in issue #27. * Zatara is unable to do magic when blinded. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}